Naruto:Nero's Journal
by N3r0
Summary: When Naruto became friends with Nero, his life would never be the same. A user of powerful jutsu, and follower of a mysterious religion. Nero's talents are more than what meets the eye. As time goes on, will Nero and Naruto remain friends, or rivals?


OK this is my 1st ever Fan-fic, so rate and CnC, this is the 1st chapter of it, hope you enjoy it. I have listed a few translations below in case you don't know what they mean later on. If there's something I didn't put on here that you didn't understand, feel free to ask me, and I'll try to help you out the best I can.

-Sensei teacher/master

-Kun typical ending for a boy's name

-Chan typical ending for a girl's name

-Baka idiot/moron

Hokage Leader of, and the strongest shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village

Genin Beginner Ninja, the ninja who just graduate from the academy are in this level

Chuunin Journey Ninja, after passing the Chuunin exams, a few Genin may become Chuunin depending on how well they did, and how the Hokage and Sensei's see fit.

Jounin Upper level Ninja, Jounin are the elite shinobi of each shinobi village, Most Jounin get assigned a 3-man cell (team) of Genin and are sent out on missions. They also know various high level jutsus.

--

To those of you who now read this journal, the following recalls the events of Nero Fuigaku, a Konoha shinobi, and of those around him.

Konoha, 13 years after the near destruction of the Leaf.

"Alright class, today we are going to be reviewing the Clone Technique." As expected, Iruka heard groans throughout the room at his statement. With a slight touch of sadness, Iruka glanced towards Naruto, who sure enough, was grumbling the most. Naruto, who was a slacker AND a prankster, was probably the worst in the class, and the Clone Technique was Naruto's worst technique.

A few moments later, the entire class was lined up in front of Iruka. "Alright, I want each of you to transform into me." The class, one at a time, then transformed into an exact copy of Iruka. When Naruto's turn came up, with a smirk, he said "Transform!" When the smoke cleared, in Naruto's place was a nude woman. Furious of what Naruto did, Iruka hit him hard over the head once he transform back. "YOU IDIOT!!" Then without warning, Iruka heard the last person in line laughing like crazy. "Nero-kun! What the hell is so funny?! This is NOT a laughing matter!" Still laughing, Nero replied, "Haha! Eh... sorry Iruka-sensei, but your face was priceless.Haha!" Stunned by Nero's response, Naruto started laughing a little bit as well, "Haha! Nero-kun is right Iruka-sensei! It WAS priceless! Haha!"

A few minutes later, class was dismissed. Outside, Naruto started to head towards home. "Hey Naruto-kun! Wait up!" Suprised, Naruto turned to see who the speaker was, "OH! Um... Nero-kun right?" Slightly out of breath, Nero replied, "yeah, that's my name; Say... Care to join me for a bowl of Ichiraku Ramen? My treat." Slightly taken back from Nero's offer, Naruto replied, "What? Y-You want to treat ME to ramen?" At this, Nero laughed, "Haha! That's what I just said. I have a feeling the two of us can be friends in no time. That jutsu you got Iruka-sensei with earlier was genius!Haha!"

Later at Ichiraku's, Nero and Naruto both ordered the Miso Pork ramen. They both at in silence until Naruto said, "Nero-kun... Do you really think of me as a friend?" With a quick confused look, Nero finished his ramen and replied in a slightly solemn tone, "Naruto-kun... I've never told anyone else this... You and I share something in common. We've both grown up without knowing who our parent's were." Shocked by Nero's words, Naruto exclaimed, "What?! But the way you act! No one would ever think you grew up parentless!"

"Naruto-kun... I learned a long time ago to my emotions inside... and I've never really had a home to call my own... I just stay in empty apartments..." Once hearing this, Naruto replied, "Oh... Hey! I have an idea! How about you stay at my place since you have no place to stay?" At Naruto's words, Nero replied, "Wha?! Are you serious?! Wait... I wouldn't want to intrude Naruto-kun." Laughing at Nero's response, Naruto replied, "Haha! It's no trouble at all Nero-kun! There's enough room for the both of us, so you wouldn't be intruding at all Nero-kun! After all, I can't leave my friend without a place to stay!"

The next morning, Nero woke Naruto up. "Naruto-kun! The graduation test is today! Hope ya pass! I'll be waiting outside." A few minutes later, the 2 friends set off towards the academy, along the way, Nero gave Naruto tips on how to create a Shadow Clone, "I may not have met my parent's, but they DID leave me with a scroll of jutsu, I think you'll be able to use this jutsu." Forming the handsign, Nero then said, "Now, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" A second later, another Nero was standing beside Naruto. Stunned by what just happened, Naruto exclaimed, "What the?! How did you do that?!" A few minutes of explanations and instructions later, "Looks like you got the hang of it Naruto-kun. And I think we have enough chakra for the academy graduation, but let's stop for a quick bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's, it's not too far from the academy."

After they finished their ramen, the two friends arrived at the academy with only a little time to spare. One by one, the sensei's called the student's in to be tested. When Naruto's turn came up, Nero, who had already passed, told Naruto, "They're testing us on the Clone Technique; just use the Shadow Clone Jutsu like I did, and your sure to pass."

Naruto then entered the room nervously, once Naruto took his place in front of the sensei's, Iruka then said, "OK Naruto-kun, let's see how you do performing the Clone Technique." After taking a few deep breathes, Naruto then made the hand seal, "Alright, SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" When the smoke cleared, there stood not 1 Naruto's, but 10! Stunned by the use of the jutsu, Iruka then spoke, "N-Naruto-kun, both you AND Nero-kun can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu?! That jutsu is Jounin-level at the very least! Where did you learn it?!" Slightly confused by Iruka's words, Naruto replied, "Nero-kun taught it to me, Iruka-sensei."

After a few moment of silence, Iruka said, "Naruto-kun… You've finally made a good friend. It gives me great joy to say, you've passed! You are now a Hidden Leaf Shinobi!" Stammering, Naruto replied, "Th-Thank you Iruka-sensei. I have you and Nero-kun both to thank. You both gave me the inspiration I needed to strive to graduate. Now I'm 1 step closer to my dream." Intrigued, Iruka had to ask, "Naruto-kun, what IS your dream?" With a small grin, Naruto replied, "My dream is to become Hokage so everyone in the village will respect me, and stop treating me like an outcast." Amazed by Naruto's dream, Iruka told Naruto, "That's a good dream Naruto-kun. Here, this forehead protector (this will be referred to as a headband from here on) will be your proof that you are now a Konoha shinobi. You will receive your team assignments tomorrow at noon."

When Naruto stepped outside the testing room, Nero was nowhere insight. Disappointed, Naruto slowly walked outside, where he saw Nero calmly waiting for him. "How'd it go Naruto-kun? What happened?" After a few minutes of talking, Nero said, "Haha! We're both Konoha shinobi! Haha! Let's go out for dinner tonight! You can choose the place." Later at Ichiraku's, Nero explained to Naruto about the Shadow Clone Jutsu. "The Shadow Clone Jutsu is a handy jutsu, but most people don't use it due to the fact it distributes your chakra evenly between yourself and any number of clones you make. In jutsu level, the technique is Jounin-level." Slightly confused by Nero's explanation, Naruto had to ask, "Why are you telling me this?" With a slight grin, Nero replied, the scroll my clan left me… I can teach you a few more of the jutsu's if you want." Then, finished his ramen, he continued, "Come on… There's something we gotta find out before I teach you the jutsus.

Back at Naruto's house, Nero started rummaging through his ninja kit. "Ah! Here we are…" Walking over to where Naruto stood, Nero held up what looked like a few slips of paper. "Every jutsu has a certain element, and every shinobi has an affinity for a certain elemental chakra, some have more than 1 element. All you hafta do is apply a slight amount of chakra to it. If it gets wet, your affinity is water, if it burns, your affinity is fire, if it shrivels up, your affinity is lightning, if it turns to dust, your affinity is earth, and finally, if it is cut in two, your affinity is wind. Fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning; Together, all 5 of them make the elements used for jutsus."

Curious, Naruto had to ask, "Nero-kun, which element do you have?" With a grin, Nero took 1 slip of paper in each of his hands. After focusing for a few seconds, the paper in his left hand shriveled up, and the one in his right hand became drenched in water from no where. "Okay Naruto-kun, first of, there's no need for formalities; I'm content with you just calling me Nero. Any chance of me dropping the formalities as well? But anyway, I possess two chakra types, water, and lightning." Slightly taken aback, Naruto replied,"Are you sure N-Nero? If we talk to each other without formalities…" With an amused look, Nero replied, "Heh. Of course I know what that means. To be honest, you are really my first ACTUAL friend." In awe of his friend's words, Naruto said, "Nero… I-I don't mind you calling me Naruto. In all honesty, you're my first friend as well."

Handing Naruto a slip of paper, Nero told Naruto,"All you hafta do is apply a small amount of chakra to it, and then we can find out which element you have an affinity for." After much concentration, the slip of paper Naruto was holding was cut in two. "Wow Naruto, looks like you have the Wind chakra element. That's one of the rarer chakra types. Alright… let's get started on teaching you a few of the Wind element jutsus." After rummaging through his things for a few minutes, Nero returned with an aged scroll. "This, Naruto, is the list of jutsu's my clan has passed down. Most of the jutsus are water based, but two of the jutsu's are based on the Wind element; "Wind Release: Cyclone," and "Multiple Wind Blades." I can use these jutsus, but I can't use them to their full ability. We'll start on the easier of the two, the Wind Release: Cyclone. This technique is the easier of the two, but its still and upper-level Jounin jutsu, it's even higher level than the shadow clone jutsu. This technique compresses the air in front of you and fires it at your opponent. It doesn't cause much damage, but whatever objects they hit when they are being thrown back, causes quite a bit of damage. This'll probably take till late tomorrow depending on how much effort you put towards this." With a determined look, Naruto replied, "Well what are we waiting for? Let's get started!"

END OF CHAPTER 1


End file.
